


Till I Forget About You

by RiverasPikachu



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry/Kurt, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverasPikachu/pseuds/RiverasPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Smythe had had enough of Blaine Anderson and his antics towards a certain Kurt Hummel, he decides to pack up and move to Central City. Follow the shenanigans of Sebastian in Central City. What happens if Kurt joins Sebastian and feelings resurface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian

Sebastian sighed to himself as he finally reached his destination, somewhere remote and far away from Ohio. Far away from a porcelain skinned boy otherwise known as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Sebastian took off his Dalton Academy blazer and placed it down on top of the small suitcase he was pulling along. He advanced towards the large building and walked inside, looking around for the home he had recently brought online. After he had finally found his apartment, he smiled in relief, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

It wasn't the best apartment in the world but it would do for now or at least until his new job as a forensic scientist took off. He walked into the bedroom area of the apartment and sat down on the edge of the bed. The moving van had arrived the previous day but Sebastian wasn't able to get to the apartment until the day after.

There was a loud knock at the door which made Sebastian jump out of his skin. He quickly put his Dalton blazer back on to look somewhat more formal and professional. He jogged towards the door, checking his hair was immaculate in the mirror before opening the door slowly to be greeted by a dark skinned woman around his age.

"Hey." The woman spoke confidently with a huge smile on her face. "I live next door with my dad and I wanted to personally welcome you to Central City." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Iris West, and you are?"

Sebastian froze as he tried to rack his brain for a new name that he could call himself considering 'Sebastian Smythe' was just a remainder of such a dick he was back in Lima, Ohio to the man of his dreams who was currently in the arms of an even bigger dick, Blaine Anderson. Since Sebastian couldn't prove that Blaine was a jerk, he had decided to up and leave.

"Barry Allen." Sebastian finally spoke. "My name is Barry Allen, nice to meet you Iris." He held out his hand and firmly shook hers.

"Iris?!" He heard someone call from down the hall, the voice belonging to Joe West.

"Sorry Barry, I'll have to catch up with you later. It was great meeting you and again, welcome to Central City." She gave him another smile before walking off again. Sebastian shut the door behind him once he saw her enter her own apartment.

Barry Allen, he could get used to that...


	2. Kurt [Warning: Mild Violence]

Kurt whimpered as his back hit the cool, metal lockers behind him. It was after school and there was hardly anyone around, even if there was anyone around, there would be no one to help him. He looked up at the male in front of him. Blaine Anderson. The one person in which Kurt thought that he could trust. The one person who Kurt knew wouldn't hurt him, obviously it was just a facade because there was only one person who actually cared enough for Kurt and he was now roughly three hours away. Although Sebastian had his fair share of insults towards Kurt, it was much, much better than anything physical which was what Blaine promised he wouldn't do. Guess people break their promises don't they?

Kurt whimpered once again as Blaine practically dragged him towards the choir room, knowing that it would be empty and that not many people knew of it's whereabouts, with the obvious exception of the Glee club although they had long gone home. The only reason why Kurt had stayed behind after school was to catch up on homework in the library but he regretted the decision now.

As Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's wrist, he let out a small yelp, instantly being told to shut up by his 'charming' boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt spoke through tears, looking up at the slightly taller male that stood in front of him as he had managed to get out of Blaine's death grip.

"I'll ask the questions around here." Blaine practically growled through gritted teeth. He walked over to Kurt and took his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and bringing up the messages. "I was going through your phone the other day whilst you were in the bathroom and I couldn't help but read some text messages considering your phone was buzzing every five freaking seconds!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Blaine getting angrier by the minute.

"Why the fuck have you been texting Sebastian, of all people, Kurt?! Would you like me to read out some of the messages for you, y'know just to jog your memory of them." Kurt shook his head frantically, sitting down in one of the back seats, trying to get as far away from Blaine as he possibly could.

Blaine laughed bitterly as he started reading them out.

"Why don't you ditch Anderson and come snuggle with me?"

"You'd be so much better off without Blaine, you'd be better off with me."

"Stop, please." Kurt whispered, he was shaking in the back, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't do anything Blaine, it was him that texted me!"

Blaine let out another bitter laugh as he scrolled down through the messages getting to one that he was looking for.

"What's this then, Kurt?" He continued to read;

"Maybe I will, I'm sure you'd be better than he is ;)'

"You even put a fucking winking face Kurt! You're my boyfriend and this is cheating!" He was now shouting at the younger boy, coming closer to him as his voice was rising even more.

"Please don't Blaine. I-I'm sorry. H-He doesn't mean a-anything to me. P-plea-" Kurt started to explain himself but was cut off with a sharp pain on his right cheek. Blaine had slapped him.

Kurt looked up at his 'boyfriend' through tear filled eyes and the look of fear. Before Blaine could do anything else to the porcelain skinned boy though, the door was flung open and Finn came barging through, knocking over a few of the chairs from the front of the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my little brother?" He screamed at Blaine, making sure to get into his face. Kurt had no idea how he had found out that they were in there but he had a feeling that Mercedes had something to do with it considering she was acting rather frantic.

"Finn, I'm fine." Kurt mumbled, picking himself up and clutching his cheek considering it was starting to sting.

"The massive red handprint on your face says otherwise Kurt!" Finn screeched, advancing towards Blaine who just stood there with a smug expression on his face. Noah and Sam quickly took one of his arms and held him back, not wanting a fight to break out in the middle of the choir room. "Get off of me! Let me at him!" Finn tried lashing out at the two but Noah and Sam were fairly strong.

As soon as they felt that Finn had calmed down a little, they let him go. Finn advanced towards Kurt, pushing Blaine away, no one was rushing to his aid since he fell onto the floor. Finn grabbed Kurt's hand but too roughly and started pulling him towards the hallway. "We're leaving, and don't even assume I'm not going to tell Burt about this because I most definitely am."

Kurt looked behind him to see the rest of the glee club trailing with them, all giving him sympathetic looks in which he didn't want. He could have taken Blaine, he could have solved the solution without anyone getting hurt but Finn and everyone just had to intervene. He sighed to himself as he was forced into the passenger seat of Finn's car.

Great... Kurt thought to himself as they started heading towards the Hummel-Hudson residence.


End file.
